


The Garden

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dryad kuro, Endgame lance/kuro, M/M, Or Is It?, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), sex with a plant creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Lance shakes his head in disbelief, watching him walk away, his dog in tow. Once Shiro disappears from view he turns back to his garden, looking at the flowers dancing in the wind. “That man is everything I have ever dreamed of and then some.”The flowers stop their dance, though wind still grazes Lance’s skin as he kneels back down to continue planting.





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> The next piece for my Monsterfucker bingo!  
> This prompt was for dryad and Luro!   
> Enjoy!

The driveway is a beat up dirt road, and the house looks worse for wear, a small two bedroom one story building with chipped paint and falling gutters. The porch has holes in it and spider webs are everywhere, all in all, the place looks like something out of a bad horror movie. But, it’s his. He bought it with his own money, well… with a loan from the bank and the blessed gift of a foreclosure making it affordable, but it’s still his house. No more apartments with bad landlords, no more loud neighbors with thin walls, no more hearing said neighbors fuck in the middle of the night. 

Lance was free, just him, his cute fixer upper, and the will to do the work. He made sure when he got his loan to get extra so he could afford to work on the house, and he already had a mental list of things it needed. Once he has the U-Haul parked as close to the house as he can he jumps out with an excited squeal. 

His home. 

He hops up the steps and carefully avoids the hole in the porch so he can unlock the door and fling it wide open. Pleased he got lucky to have such a beautiful day to move he moves through the house opening every window that actually works before flinging open the back yard with a wide grin. 

This was the reason he chose this house over all the others. Sure with his budget he could have gotten a less decrepit house but it didn’t have this. The backyard was huge, overgrown weeds and vines taking over a maze of trellises and a beautiful, but falling apart, gazebo. Lance lets out a happy sigh. With a little tlc this place will have the most beautiful garden. 

He walks slowly through the brush, carefully stepping so he can get to the gazebo where he hopes to still find the beautiful flowers stubbornly growing there. His eyes light up and smile grows impossibly wider as he spots the large blooms of only four bright yellow petals surrounding a feather-like black center with a yellow cone directly in the middle. 

“Hello beautiful.” Lance coos kneeling down by the struggling vines to rip away what weeds he can around it. “I’m so glad you’re still here. I'm going to give you so much love you'll be part of the most beautiful garden in town. Just you wait.”

“I wish you luck.” A deep voice rumbles from behind him, causing him to let out a not so manly scream as he jumps and flails back onto his ass. “Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Lance looks up with wide eyes and cheeks flushed with embarrassment watching as the most beautiful man he has ever seen carefully makes his way through the mess of weeds towards him. He has dark hair cut in a grown out undercut, with a long patch in front a striking white. He's wearing a white tanktop and black sweatpants which leave nothing to the imagination over his mass of muscles on his chest, arms, and legs. _God, I bet he has the perfect ass too._ “What-“

“I just came over to offer you help unloading your truck. I'm off work today.” The man holds his hand out with a nervous smile. Lance looks at it, realizing it’s a bright metallic, a prosthetic. His eyes dart from it, up to the worried face of the man then back down again before he places his hand in the cold metal palm and lets it pull him to his feet. 

“Who-“

“Oh! Right! I'm Shiro. I live over there.” Shiro pulls his hand away to point to the house next door, a cute little brick house with a white french gothic fence. “I was out on my porch reading with the dog when you pulled up.”

“You have a dog?!” Lance's confusion is instantly shoved to the side, instead replaced with excitement as he rushes to the fence line hoping to see the dog in question. “Can I pet it?”

Shiro laughs and it’s a beautiful sound to Lance’s flushed ears. “I’m afraid I put her inside before coming over, but I know she'd love your attention once you get to meet her.”

Pouting a little at not being able to see the dog Lance turns back to Shiro. “Fine, but you owe me puppy love.”

“A request I am more than happy to give.” Shiro's grin causes dimples that Lance can’t help his stare zeroing in on. “So, need help?”

“You think I’d turn that down you don’t know me.” Lance walks up to him, holding out his hand. “The name's Lance, by the way.”

“Lance, it’s so good to meet you.”

* * *

Humming along to the music filling the air around his home Lance moves through the garden, checking for any stray weeds that escaped his first stream of attacks. He stops to pet at a yellow bloom, smelling it's barely there scent with a soft smile. “You’re looking so beautiful already. I'm so happy.”

He pulls away from the flower and heads up to his back porch, grabbing a tray of cell pack flowers in shades of yellow and orange and moving back to the lone survivor of the previous garden. “I got you some friends. I hope you guys get along, don’t go growing over them and killing them, okay beautiful?”

The flower waves in the light breeze and Lance smiles, dropping to his knees in the soil to prepare his work. He rotates between singing, humming, and talking to the plants as he goes about setting up his garden. It’s slow work, and his hands are quickly coated in dirt. 

The time goes by with the sun moving through the sky before a call draws him out of his focus. He looks up with confused eyes which quickly turn to excitement as they land on Shiro leaning on the fence holding two glasses of lemonade. “There you are. I was starting to think I'd have to throw something to get your attention.”

“Sorry.” Lance laughs, pushing up and smacking his hands on his legs in a failed attempt to brush the dirt off before walking over to the fence. “I tend to hyperfocus on tasks when I enjoy them. Is one of those for me or are you just thirsty.”

“Hmm I think I might just be thirsty.” Shiro's eyes sparkle with amusement leaving Lance resisting the urge to bite his lip as he takes the glass Shiro offers him opposing his own words. Hand now free Shiro scratches at his massive dog’s head. “We came to see how the house is coming along.”

 _God I'm the one thirsty for you._ Lance's mind betrays him as he takes a large swig of the lemonade, humming in pleasure at it’s sweet flavor. “So far so good. I fixed the holes in the porch and got an appraisal on the roof. Unfortunately said roof is worse than I expected. It was raining in my bathroom the other day.”

“Why don’t you just buy the stuff you need for the roof and we can do it together. It’s cheaper and I'd be happy to help.” Shiro looks down at his own Lemonade as he suggests it and Lance nearly chokes.

“I can’t ask that of you! Not without paying you at least! You've done so much for me already.” Lance shakes his half empty, muddy glass in the air for emphasis. “I should be paying you for this too!”

“That’s what friends are for. We help each other.” Shiro scratches at his dog's ears, drawing Lance’s eyes away from him and over to the giant white dog that looks all fur. “Isn’t that right Atlas?”

“I still don’t understand how you're never covered in fur from her.” Lance leans over the fence and holds his hand out, cooing when the pyrenees comes forward to lick at his palm. “Your daddy is an enigma isn’t he girl? A sweet neighbor who never has fur on him.”

“I just have stock in lint rollers.” Shiro downs the rest of his drink before turning back to his house. “I’ll go get my ladder and get up there to see what all you need. We can even go to the store together to buy it all.”

Lance shakes his head in disbelief, watching him walk away, his dog in tow. Once Shiro disappears from view he turns back to his garden, looking at the flowers dancing in the wind. “That man is everything I have ever dreamed of and then some.” 

The flowers stop their dance, though wind still grazes Lance’s skin as he kneels back down to continue planting.

* * *

The rain falls outside like a curtain of water, veiling the outside world from Lance’s window. He smiles as lightning flashes, illuminating his garden for a moment before it all goes dark again. He's worked hard these past few months, Shiro helping him nearly every step of the way with the house, but the garden is all him. He didn’t let Shiro help him one little bit with the beauty his back yard has become. 

He walks down the hall, stopping at the bathroom to give a happy hum at the mermaid themed room, void of it’s own internal rainfall, all thanks to Shiro’s help. A wistful sigh escapes his lips before he could stop it as he thinks of his neighbor.

Handsome, sweet, attentive, everything Lance dreamed of in a man, but he knew he was out of reach. Hell, someone as good as Shiro was probably straight, and definitely taken. Lance is honestly too scared to ask, allowing himself that wall to keep from getting hurt. 

A knock at his back door startles him from his musing. Confused he walks to the door, peeking out to see the form he's memorized since coming here standing on his back porch. Yanking the door open Lance reaches out to grab the familiar muscular arm and pull it’s owner inside. 

“Shiro! What are you doing out there? You’re soaking wet!” He turns towards the bathroom, intent on grabbing a towel but strong fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him back into Shiro’s hard chest.

“Lance.” His voice is off, not quite right, almost like it’s echoing from multiple sources. Frowning Lance looks up into solid yellow eyes. 

The color is familiar, makes Lance’s mind race for where he’s seen it rather than worry about the not-Shiro wrapping him in a surprisingly soft hug. A soft scent surrounds him and instantly an image comes to his mind, one of golden petals waving in the wind, surrounding a gazebo in vines as he tells them of his day.

“Oh.” Stories from his childhood flash across his memory as he stares up, open mouthed, at the creature of legend standing before him. Not-Shiro smiles, soft hand brushing a thumb over his cheek as he leans in, giving Lance plenty of time to move away before their lips are connected in a soft kiss.

The kiss lasts for only a moment before they pull apart, golden eyes opening to look into his. “Lance.”

Swallowing down his trepidation Lance stands on his tiptoes, pulling him down for another kiss, drinking in the affection he craves so much. Cold hands run down his sides, gripping his thighs and easily lifting him up into muscular arms.

Lance gasps into the kiss which only encourages the other to delve in deeper, his tongue leaving a sweet taste as it delves into Lance’s mouth, coaxing his own into response. Before he can even get himself settled in the strong arms holding him he's set down again, the hardness of his kitchen table pressed under his ass as the kiss breaks apart.

He tries to get his mind to catch up with what’s happening but the steadily warming palms are now under his shirt, pushing up on the fabric to run up his back and down again. His legs still wrapped around the waist between them he can feel every inch of the other's cock grinding against his own swiftly hardening dick as soft nips and kisses trail down his neck. 

The hands under his shirt move between them, running up his chest, grazing over his nipples causing him to gasp out. A smile presses into his neck, sharp teeth grazing the flesh as not-Shiro grinds against him harder, fingers swirling over budding nipples bringing sweet moans out of his lips. 

“Please.” Lance arches his back against the touch, nails digging into the silken texture of not-Shiro's shirt, feeling his nails puncture through easily. “Please, want to touch you.”

Not-Shiro pulls back, yellow eyes curious before he nods, pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Using their separation to his advantage Lance quickly follows suite yanking off his own shirt and leaning back on the table to try and shimmy out of his pants. 

He gets his pants about halfway down his thighs before the warm press of a tongue is running up his length causing him to buck forward and moan out loudly, the sound echoing through the small kitchen. A chuckle vibrates along his sensitive flesh as lips press kisses down his shaft before the tongue returns to trail up it again. 

Lance whimpers as the lips finally wrap around his cock, dipping down with ease until a nose is buried into his curls and swallowing before pulling back up again quickly. It continues like this, Lance's hands jerking up to grip short hair and pull, the rumble of those deep chuckles causing him to buck up as he loses all coherent thought and only thinks of his own building release. 

Lance yanks on the hair in his grip as warning just before he’s bucking forward, chasing the growing sticky warmth around him and cumming into his mouth. A pleased hum fills the air as Lance practically deflates on the table, the warmth around his dick pulls away, hands running up his waist to pull him slightly off the table so the other can lean over him and kiss into his mouth.

The kiss is sticky, a weird taste like honey and salt filling his mouth as Lance leans into the hot hungry press. He whines into the other's mouth when he's pulled closer, soft dick rubbing against the still clothed hard length of his partner. 

Breaking the kiss Lance smacks at his chest pushing him away. “Off off! The table hurts damn it. Stop being a heathen. Plus the lube is in the bedroom.”

Yellow eyes widen in excitement, a puppy-like pleased grin spreading across his cheeks near identical to Shiro’s own he’s seen so few times but cherishes every time. Filing the sight away for future thoughts he pushes on almost-Shiro's chest until he’s given space to push off the table. 

Reaching his hand out he takes the other's hand, twining their fingers together and leading them down the hall to his room. As soon as the door opens he finds himself lifted off his feet and, laughing loudly, he's carried across the room and thrown onto the bed. 

“Take your clothes off already, I want to see all of you.” Lance crawls forward, reaching for the strange texture of his shirt and pushing it up, letting out a pleased hum at the muscles underneath. “Shiro really does have the perfect body.”

“Lance?” It comes out like a question, confusion painting the other's face as Lance gets up on his knees. 

Not answering his questioning Lance pulls the shirt up, over his head and throws it to the floor before pulling him in for deep, mind numbing kiss. Large hands rove over warm flesh, grabbing Lance's ass and pulling him into a grind together. 

“Fuck, please. Lube is in the top drawer. Please fuck me.” Lance pushes him away, flipping on the bed to was his ass in the air in what he hopes is an enticing manner. “Please, I want you to fill me.”

Yellow eyes widen, a violet flush covering his cheeks before he’s scrambling to the table and yanking open the drawer. He stops the moment he has it open, looking in at the bottles and devices inside with confusion. “Lance?”

It sounds confused, small, lost. Chuckling to himself Lance pushes up on his hands and knees and crawls the short distance to the drawer to grab a bottle. “You really don’t know much outside the garden, do you? Sit over there baby I’ll get myself ready and you can watch.”

Nodding he moves to climb on the bed, stopping with one leg up and looking down at himself with a frown. Stepping off again he shimmies out of his pants and underwear, leaving them fluttering to the floor in a pile of yellow petals as he climbs up onto the bed and over to Lance.

Lance watches it all, not surprised in the least at the change of the clothing into flowers when it leaves his body. Smiling at the man in front of him he starts working a lubed finger into himself, stretching and relaxing his hole quickly so he can fit a second and start the real stretch. 

Gasping into the air his hips buck, riding his own fingers. Lidded eyes open to meet with wide yellow ones, a dark tongue darting out to lick his lips as he watches Lance move. 

“We gotta give you a name, baby. I can’t call you Shiro.” Lance smiles softly at the terrified look pointed his way, hand stopping its movements for a moment so his other can reach up to cup his chin, rubbing a thumb over his jaw. “It’s okay, I love you remember, you’re my favorite part of the garden. So you deserve to be your own person. So, let’s see about a na-“

“Kuro.” He smiles, pointing at himself. 

Grinning Lance leans forward to press a kiss to silken lips. “Kuro is a beautiful name for a beautiful plant. Now how about you show me how much you love me back?”

Pulling his fingers out of himself he smears the lube on Kuro’s dick, wide eyes watching his slick fingers move over the green veins ending in a point. “It’s like a tentacle, does it move like one?”

Pouting Kuro looks at his dick, held tight in Lance’s fingers. “Lance, please?”

“Oh, you’re using more words now?” Pulling his hand away Lance lays back, spreading his legs. “Come on Kuro, please make love to me.” 

Kuro moves forward fast, pinning Lance down with ease as he spreads sloppy kisses on his neck and chest. Lance bursts into giggles at the feather light kisses, breaking off into a moan as the tapered tip presses easily into him, pushing slowly until Kuro's hips are at his ass and Lance is whimpering at being so full.

“Fuck, baby. Move, please move. I can take it.” Lance squirms on Kuro's cock, feeling the alien appendage shifting inside of him. 

Taking only a moment to adjust himself, wrapping Lance’s leg around his waist, one arm around his waist as the other holds him up by Lance’s head Kuro starts to move, his thrusts taking no time to warm up starting quick and hard leaving Lance crying out into the dark. 

The slap of skin on skin echoes through the air mingling with Kuro's huffs and Lance’s moans. Leaning over Kuro pulls Lance into a sloppy kiss, mouths barely able to move properly against each other with their bodies crashing together. 

“Ready?” Kuro pulls away from the kiss, looking smugly down at Lance, watching his eyes widen.

“What?” Lance’s voice is high, broken by moans. “Ready for what? Are you done already?”

Kuro chuckles, his thrusts slowing down. The sweet smell of flowers fills the air as his body emits a soft glow, Lance watches in wonder for only a moment before he feels the change. Bucking his hips at the unnatural movements of the cock within him. 

Moaning out at the swirling and pressing of _something_ inside him Lance whimpers, jaw open in a near constant moan at the repetitive stimulation to his prostate from the strange happenings of Kuro's dick. 

The constant stimulation of the movements combined with Kuro still thrusting has Lance quickly tipping over the edge, dick twitching as it splatters cum along his own chest. Kuro pulls out, leaning over to lap up the mess on Lance’s chest with a pleased hum.

Just as Lance’s body starts to calm down from his orgasm Kuro pulls his legs together, pressing his dick into his thighs and thrusting hard between them. Lance whimpers, squirming on the hard grip holding his legs together. “Kuro, fuck, please baby I need- what the fu-?”

His eyes settle on the weirdness of the cock just as the tip opens up into a glowing yellow bloom, dripping a clear liquid speckled in yellow spots. The thickness of the air grows harder with the strong scent of pollen as Kuro thrusts through his own release. 

When he finally stops cumming Lance’s stomach is covered in a pool of thick substance, dripping slowly down his side. Kuro doesn’t look apologetic at all as he slowly pulls back, settling Lance's legs back down before looking down smugly at the mess he made. 

Lance would be more grossed out at the sticky feeling running across his skin but he’s currently distracted by the state of Kuro’s dick. It’s still hard, pointing up at a curve, but the veins along it’s length stand out more like small vines, literal leaves coming off of it leading up to the flowered tip.

“Did you grow leaves _inside of me?_ ” Lance turns, flinching at the gross feeling of the slime running down onto his mattress as he reaches out to run his fingers along the leaves, watching them dance at his touch. “Holy fuck.”

“Again?” Kuro’s voice comes out smug and Lance jerks his hand back. 

“Oh no I need rest… and to get this shit off of me. Do you cum honey or something?” Dipping his finger in the fluid Lance brings it to his lips, tasting the sugary sweetness on his tongue. “Holy crow you cum honey. I should bottle this up, does it keep like honey too?”

Kuro laughs, running a hand over Lance, the sweet substance blooming into golden blossoms. “Cuddle?”

“Now that I can do. But I will get more of that honey-jizz later. Come here.” He opens his arms, letting out an ooph as Kuro flops down on top of him, snuggling his head into his chest. 

Lance drifts off, hand running through silken strands and his room smelling of flowers, warm and content as the storm rages outside.

* * *

Shiro sighs, looking over at his neighbor's house from his porch. He watches as Lance walks past his window, bright smile on his face as he sets a vase full of golden flowers in the windowsill.

Like the house needs any more flowers. In the past month Lance has distanced himself from Shiro, doing most of the labor around his house by himself, building up on his garden until the main yellow flowers that were there when he moved in were now winding their way around the back of the building. 

What’s worse is Shiro swears he hears Lance inside talking to someone. Sighing he turns to his dog, digging thick fingers into his white fur. “I guess I was just dreaming thinking a man like him would be single and interested in me, huh Atlas?”

The dog’s tail thumps on the porch and Shiro sighs again, lifting his book to try to get back to reading. “He seems happy lately, so what’s say we go back to our own peaceful happy lives, eh boy?”

Just as he's starting to get into the words of his book Atlas is up and running across the yard, loud excited barks filling the air as he jumps against the fence to get Lance’s attention.

“Hey Shiro.” Lance smiles brightly, a yellow flower tucked into his ear. “I have to go out of town for a little while, I was wondering, could you tend my garden while I'm away? Kuro is very important to me and I know I can trust you to keep him alive.”

Shiro sighs, his heart beating fast at the beauty that is Lance. “Yeah, you know I'll always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Not gonna lie it hurt me with how obviously pining Shance was so i left the open end as a "hey, maybe Shiro can join the fun?" Kinda thing.
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> If you like what I do check me on twitter @SuccubustyKiss and tumblr at SuccubustyKisses
> 
> And remember, your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
